1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer-assisted navigation method for a vehicle equipped with a terminal. The invention also relates, to the terminal in the vehicle and to a traffic information center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigation systems for computer-assisted navigation of a vehicle equipped with a terminal in a traffic network, which use a digital map of the traffic network, are known. A route to be recommended to the driver of the vehicle equipped with the terminal can either be determined in the terminal or determined in a traffic information center and transmitted to the terminal. However, a traffic jam, an accident, a recently closed road, a driver error, or other types of anomalies may mean that the route actually taken by the vehicle differs from the recommended route. Systems which use a digital map to lead the driver back onto the recommended route which he/she has left are known.